Now What?
by Padre Damaso
Summary: Upon entering a wrong hall, our protagonist; Akarui Hoshi, was pulled in the world of IS... Bad at summary and maybe in writing also


Chapter 1: Attending school

* * *

"Beautiful"

That was the first word that came out of my mouth when I look at the sky. A small circular in shape was visible in the sky. It is the planet Venus or the 'morning star', it is called 'morning star' because it can be notice in the morning. But I don't know why it's called 'star' even though it's a planet. When the first time I noticed it in the sky, I thought it was the moon, but I'm wrong. I learned that it was the planet Venus when our science teacher explained it to us. Even though I always see it in the morning, I can't take my eyes off at the big star

 _'Venus is also the goddess of beauty and love in Roman mythology'_

I only shake my head erasing the thought and prepare myself to enter my new school; IS academy, the school is an all-girls academy recently but here am I Hoshi Akarui, a man, is going to attend this girl's only school. I started to walk out of my house and started to trudge into the streets

 **(((((Infinite Stratos)))))**

 _Flashback_

 _A boy was walking in the corridor, he had brown hair which is swept back, his eyes were dark green and his skin is pale. The boy walked into an examination hall and noticed that there are no men in the room. After several seconds, a teacher went towards him looking nervous_

 _"A-A man?"_

 _The boy only look at the female teacher and nodded, the teacher started to look from left to right and right to left and then look at the boy, she let out a heavy sigh_

 _"Follow me"_

 _The boy again nodded not knowing what is happening in the mind of the teacher. He followed the teacher and what he saw is…_

 _"An I.S.?"_

 _The teacher only looks at the boy, who is staring at and I.S._

 _"Go, equip it"_

 _"Eh? I thought men can't activate things like I.S.?"_

 _The teacher only frown "Do you know that I hate complicated things?" the boy shake his head "Then go and equip that damn thing" No hesitation can be noticed from the teacher but deep inside she's very nervous_

 _The boy nodded and went to the I.S. and touched the metal front. A blinding light flashed causing the boy to close his eyes. As the light faded, he opened his eyes and he felt something in his body, he look down and noticed metals donned in his body, he turn around and saw the teacher staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth is gaping. The boy look at his hands and started to clenched them_

 _"So cool!" he exclaimed "Teach!" called out the boy "What happens next?"_

 _The teacher took a phone from her pocket and started to call someone. After several minutes, another woman entered the scene and only look at Hoshi_

 _"So this is the boy you're talking about?" the newcomer asked the teacher, the teacher nodded. The woman again look at Hoshi "Okay then, let us see if you're worth it"_

 _"Uh, what do you mean, ma'am?" Hoshi asked politely, trying not to anger the woman_

 _"You entered the examination hall that was meant for I.S. trainees only… and now you activated an I.S., so you have to proceed to the exam" the instructor explained, looking arrogant_

 _"T-then, I entered the wrong hall?" Hoshi asked; sweat forming at the back of his head_

 _"Maybe or Maybe not…" the instructor answered_

 _"T-then, may I excuse myself now?" the teacher asked and receive a nod from the instructor, and leave the area_

 _"So, this is not a prank… I, a man, had activated an I.S. which can only be activated by women. This is a miracle, isn't it?" Hoshi arrogantly said, making the instructor glare at him_

 _"We'll test it, then. If you're special or not" the teacher said, walking towards an I.S. "The real examination starts now"_

 _"What are the rules in this examination, then?" Hoshi asked, frowning he never knew that upon entering this hall will change his entire life_

 _"The rules are simple, if you survived in ten minutes; you pass. But the faster way to pass is to defeat the instructor" the instructor stated_

 _"So troublesome" he muttered "I want to go home now and wait for Venus to be notice in the sky again"_

 _"Here I come!" the instructor declared and Hoshi narrowed his eyes as the instructor charge towards him_

 _'Not good' Hoshi thought, the gap between him and his opponent was closing in. He looks back and noticed that there's a wall behind him, the instructor raise her weapon ready to strike Hoshi. The boy only jump and the instructor didn't predict the act resulting of her crashing in the wall. Hoshi landed on the ground and look at the instructor with wide eyes 'It worked?' He heard whispers and turn around, he saw women watching him and the instructor_

 _"A male activated an I.S.?"_

 _"He also defeated an instructor"_

 _"This is big news!"_

 _Those kinds of sentence can be heard from the audience and Hoshi went to the instructor, blinking his eyes; he offered a hand to the instructor, which is taken by the woman_

 _"I knew men are cheaters" the instructor muttered, Hoshi winced when he saw the face the lady in front of him. He felt regret for jumping instead of taking the attack head-on_

 _"Sorry… I didn't meant to, please stop making that face; it makes your beautiful features wither" Hoshi said, carefully not to mock the instructor._

 _The fallen woman stands up with the help of Hoshi, she faced the man with a different expression than the last "And now you're being a Casanova… really? I can't understand what is happening in the minds of all men" she laughs and gave a smile_

 _'Really? I should be the one making that statement' Hoshi thought, sighing "So miss…"_

 _"Misa… Hayasaka Misa" Misa said in a cheerful manner, the arrogant lady a while ago disappeared and change into a childlike attitude "And you are?"_

 _"I am Akarui Hoshi, a simple man who loves nothing except Venus, the morning star" Hoshi said, proudly "So Hayasaka-san… what am I going to do now?" he point his fingers to the audience surrounding the place_

 _"You must attend the I.S. academy now… because you're the only male pilot that has appeared in the entire history of I.S., or else… other organization will kidnap you and research about on how you activated an I.S." Misa said with a sigh "Those organizations are really obsessed on how to produce an I.S"_

 _'I.S. academy, huh?' Hoshi let out a heavy sigh "How troublesome"_

 _"Just remember… news travel fast. If you will not attend I.S. academy; you're whole life will be interrupted in many ways" Misa said, looking at Hoshi in the eye "By the way, my Imouto is also going to attend that school. Say Hi for me"_

 _Hoshi just sigh "Alright, I'll attend that academy" he imagined how many organizations will make him their hamsters in making experiments and such things. He felt a shudder climbing up his spine as he think about those things. He deactivates the I.S. and was about to leave when his right hand was pulled. He turns and saw Misa in her instructor uniform_

 _"Not so fast, boy" Misa smiled "Let's celebrate for your success upon enrolling in I.S. Academy… treat me to lunch" she whispered to Hoshi's ear, which made Hoshi blush upon the physical contact_

 _'Damn it! We just met a while ago and she's giving me physical contact a-a-and my personal space. I really don't understand the ways and thinking of women' Hoshi's thought brows twitching and sigh "Okay, just this once" Misa beamed and she lock arms with Hoshi 'I hope her Imouto will not be as bad or worse as this one'_

 _"And also, Hoshi-kun. You said that you love nothing except the planet Venus, right?" Misa asked, and Hoshi nodded "Then you two will get along each other so well" Hoshi didn't know what is the meaning behind the sentence and only look at Misa_

 _Flashback End_

 **(((((Infinite Stratos)))))**

"So huge!"

I know that I.S. academy is a private school for girls but I never knew that the school was so freaking huge… so huge, no school can be compared to this one

'As expected of I.S. academy… so expensive. I hope there are no tuitions here or I will be damned'

I started to trudge in my new playing ground, I pulled a map of I.S. academy. The map was provided by Hayasaka-san, because she knew that the school is huge and there's a chance that I might be lost. I look at the map and saw my destination… it says that I was one kilometer away from the school building. I clicked my tongue out of annoyance

'Sure this school is great but there's no fucking transportation to make travel much easier' I look at my phone and saw that I has thirty minutes left till school hours. I scratch the back of my head out of habit. Instead of walking, I immediately run towards the school building

 **(((((Infinite Stratos)))))**

My mind was numb because of running and I didn't notice someone is in front of me. I crash at someone and we fall then my body suddenly moves; I hug the figure and turn my body around so I will be the one taking the impact

'FUCK! Why did I do that?!'

I open my eyes and saw was blue, blue eyes was staring at me with red face. I realize what I had done and retract my hands from the girl that was in top of me… WHAT!? A GIRL?! I stand up and bow

"I'm very sorry… I was running so fast that I didn't someone was in front of me. I'm really sorry" I was about to turn around and run away but the girl suddenly grab my hands. I turn around and a hand slaps my face "That hurts!" I almost stumble at the impact but I remain standing because the girl was grabbing my hands. I rub my left cheek; the stinging sensation is not good "Hey, why did you do that?!" I asked the girl in a shout

The girl leered at me "Don't touch me!" she pulled her hand from mine. Oi, oi, you're the one who held my hand in the first place!

"I'm sorry… I was running and lost my sense around me and I ended up crashing unto you… I'm very sorry" I apologized and bow

"You better look where you're going" she huffed and started walk ahead of me. She shot me one last glare and started to flee

"What was that?!" I muttered and look at my phone, showing that I have five minutes left. I run towards the school building looking for class 1-1

 **(((((Infinite Stratos)))))**

I then saw the class 1-1 and went towards it, upon opening the door what I saw is

'A man!? So I was not the only man who had activated an I.S.' All eyes look towards me including the boy 'Wow is this their first time seeing a boy?' I saw a vacant seat near the window and went towards it, as I was near it I saw a familiar face. Her hair was violet and maybe it was reaching her waistline, her eyes had the same color of her hair but a bit lighter, her face was a bit identical to… Hayasaka-san?

She stands up and pointed her index finger to me

"You again?!" we both shouted at one another, all students in the classroom turn to us. I raise my hand in front of me and put my other in my fore head, massaging my head

"What are you doing here?" I asked, heaving a sigh

"Same to you?!" the girl violently replied

"It's my class!"

"It's mine too!"

We only share a look… What!? She and I are in the same room… WAIT, WAIT, her facial features seemed familiar like… Hayasaka-san? So maybe she's her Imouto. Yeah, she must be it… though; Hayasaka-san's hair was a bit shorter than hers. I only shook my head and bow

"I apologize for what I had done before, I hope you will forgive me" I politely said and my bow was also neat

"It's okay now" I heard her sigh and I straighten up "By the way, you're a male. What are you doing here in I.S. academy?"

I gestured to the other male in front "I'm not the only one" the guy looked surprise. I took my seat and saw someone entered the room, it's a green-haired woman 'She's the teacher maybe…'

"Congrats to everyone upon entering this school" the green haired teacher started "I'm going to be the vice-teacher of this classroom, my name is Yamada Maya" she waved her hand and a screen popped out and I assume that it's a school ID. Silence engulfed the classroom as we stared at the teacher. Her eyes widen as there's no reaction from my co-fellow students "Ah, eh!?" she cough at her hand "From this day onwards, everyone here is now a student in I.S. academy" Well yeah, we know that already "No one is allowed to go home after classes which means… this is a boarding school. And since you will be spending three years here; I hope you will help one another in case of emergencies" Yamada-sensei look at the sheet that she's holding "Let's proceed now to self-introductions. Uh, we're going according to your numerical order on the attendance list"

'What's a numerical order, by the way? I think I heard in from Hayasaka-san but never mind that' I look at Yamada-sensei

"Uh… Akarui-kun, Akarui Hoshi-kun" Yamada-sensei said looking at me. Wow, is it just me or she picked my name on purpose? I stand up and all eyes were set on me including the other male pilot. I inhaled a huge amount of air and release it in my nose

"My name is Akarui Hoshi. I'm only an average guy who accidentally entered a wrong hall and also accidentally activated an I.S. upon entering the hall. And if there is something that I have interest in… it's the planet Venus. Thank you for listening to my mundane introduction, that's all" I sit down and look at the girl beside me; she's snickering while looking at me. What? Is my introduction really that funny? I look around and their eyes were on me with their mouth gaping

"Okay… next is Orimura-kun, Orimura Ichika-kun" I noticed that the other guy tensed up. Bingo! As I thought, she purposely picked out our name. Why? Is it because we're the only males that have activated an I.S.? Maybe. I look at the other guy

'So his name is Orimura, huh? Looks like I heard that name before…' I stare at him if he had a special attribute in him but I guess I can look it up later

"Yes" Orimura Ichika stand up "M-my name is Orimura Ichika… pleased to meet you" he stop midway and look at me and noticed that I was staring at him and turn to his right and saw all girls are also staring at him, he look at the girl in front of me and she look away. He heaved a sigh "That's all" WTF!? That's all? He didn't even said something about his background "Eh!? It's not bad, right?" Yeah… it's not bad but you barely introduced yourself except your name. After several seconds I saw a woman walk towards Orimura Ichika and she punch his head "Ouch!" he look at the culprit and suddenly I recognized the woman "Eh?! Chifuyu-nee?"

'What!? Chifuyu-nee? She is his sister? The fuck, that woman is…' I was shocked… I never thought that I'm going to meet this woman here 'Maybe this has something to do with Orimura Ichika activating an I.S. ~~' I yawned and suddenly sleepiness was felt in my entire body. Did I run too much? Sleeping is allowed here, right? I put my head in the table and use my hands for support and went to my great slumber

 **((((Infinite Stratos)))))**

 _Class resumed in the afternoon and Maya teach the students the basic information that the students need to know. She look at everyone and noticed Hoshi sleeping in class, she went to Orimura Chifuyu and whispered something. After Maya finished whispering to Orimura Chifuyu, Chifuyu went to Hoshi and all eyes of the student body stared at the sleeping form of Hoshi sentence like "Was he always sleeping like that the whole time?" can be heard in the classroom. Chifuyu raise her right hand and all of the students including Ichika widen their eyes and brace themselves in what to happen. Chifuyu's fist was about to kiss Hoshi's head but the boy evaded the strike by rolling his head to the right. The students widen their eyes more and Chifuyu's face turned grim, she again raise her fist and tried again to strike Hoshi but it's futile. Hoshi again rolled his head to the opposite and is still sleeping wonderfully. All of the students' mouth gaped especially the girl identical to Misa because she's so close to Hoshi and noticed that Hoshi's body was moving on its own_

 _'What's happening to that guy? Is he having a dream and his body is moving like his body in his dream? Or is he pretending to be asleep all of this time?' Many questions popped out into the girl's head. She saw that Orimura-sensei was now between her and Hoshi, Orimura-sensei raise her right feet and with full force. Her foot was one inch with Hoshi's head and it surprised her that Hoshi's hands blocked her feet. Hoshi groaned and he stands up rubbing his eyes_

 **(((((Infinite Stratos)))))**

I blink my eyes and stretch my arms 'AH~' I cracked my knuckles and my neck and look at everyone and they're looking at me with eyes of… _admiration?_ I look around and saw Orimura-sensei in front of me

"Good morning, sensei~~" I covered my mouth as I yawn "What's the matter?" I sit down to my seat… Wait, am I standing while sleeping? Or is it sleeping while standing? Never mind, those two is similar anyway. I look at Orimura-sensei and noticed that her face look shocked? Did I do something wrong while I'm asleep? Anyway, I felt like my body was moving when I'm sleeping. Did that phenomenon that happened a while ago happened again this time? And I only felt like this after activating an I.S.

"Remember this, sleeping while in class is not allowed… if you repeat it again you'll face the consequences" Orimura-sensei broke my train of thought and I only nodded at her. I look at the girl beside me and she smiled at me… really? What happened? Orimura-sensei went to the front and observes the students

"Well… let's continue with the lesson; please turn to the text on page twelve"

 **(((((Infinite Stratos)))))**

I lazily stare at the sky "Hey" I called out, the purple-headed girl look at me "Why do you look like Hayasaka Misa… are you one of her relatives or what?" I asked and she look at me with wide eyes "She happen to be my instructor in the entrance exam"

"I see…" she sighed. Is there a problem? "Then I hope she told you something embarrassing about me?"

"Well she only told me that you had a thing for… planets?" I said, tilting my head. I was about to blurt out Venus there. I look at her and her face turned red "What's wrong?" she only shook her head though her face said it all "Don't worry… I may not look like it but I love Venus as I said before" I proudly said, puffing my chest and she looks at me

"You like Venus?" she asked, out of curiosity. I nodded my head "Then did you know that Venus can be noticed in the morning?"

"Yeah! It's called morning star" I beamed, she looked surprise as I smile at her "But enough of this"

"Why?" she asked, tilting her head

"I'll go out of control and start ranting about the morning star or Venus or anything related to it and you'll never come back again" I said putting my hand in front of me

"You really love Venus" she smile at me

"Of course!"

"Then we'll leave that for next time" she calmly said still a smile plastered on her face

"How calm. That's a bit disappointing" I sighed

"But I really do think that Venus' is beautiful" she said with a thoughtful look

"Right?!" I beamed, she giggled at my actions "By the way, names Akarui Hoshi" I held out my hand, re-introducing myself

"Hayasaka Akari" she took my hand

"I have another question, Hayasaka-san" she again looks at me

"Akari is fine… you're already addressing my Aneki that way" she replied

"T-then, A-Akari-san" Wow it's my first time to stutter like that

"What is it?" she said to me teasingly

"Why did you decide to be an I.S. pilot?" she looked down and took my right hand

"My mother is an I.S. pilot and my sister is also… so I decided. If my mother and sister is an I.S. pilot why not be one as well… that's the reason why I decided to become a pilot; I want to be like my mother and sister" It's okay to imitate your mother but please not your sister. Don't try

"I-I see" I felt my face get warmer, even though I don't mind my hands being intertwined with a girl's hands but the other students are looking my and Akari's way and their eyes… well, how to put it. It's like their watching a romance and they're blushing. Oi, oi, where not in a relationship, damn it

"Um, can I have a moment" I heard someone said and saw a blonde starting a conversation with Orimura Ichika

"Huh?" Ichika lazily replied and I'm sure it caught the blonde off-guard

"What a response!" the blonde exclaimed. Wow, I knew what's going to happen here, I always saw it in anime "Just having me talk to you should make you feel honored" As expected! "Don't you have a better attitude?"

"Sorry, but I don't know who you are" Burned! That's a nice response Ichika-san. This answer made the blonde annoyed

The blonde leaned closer to Ichika-san "You don't know me? Cecilia Alcott?" she said in a rude manner "You've never heard of me? The valedictorian of the entrance exam and the representative contender student for England?" she's a representative of a country?

Ichika-san raises his hands "May I ask a question?" this made the arrogance of the blonde named Cecilia Alcott grow

"It is the job of nobles to answer the requests made by commoners, please feel free" That level of arrogance reminds me of someone. I only look at the two talking to one another

Ichika-san's face turn serious "What's a representative contender student?"

Now, I can't contain my laughter, I burst out laughing in the classroom and the students look at me including the two. I approach the two and stand near to Ichika-san

"What's the matter, Akarui-san?" Ichika-san asked to me

"Ichika-san, did you read the reference book before entering the school?" I asked my laughter now gone; I noticed that sweats can be seen in his face "Did you read it?"

"Orimura-sensei also asked the same question, and Orimura-kun answered: _I made a mistake and I threw it away_ " I again laugh at what Akari said. Really? He threw away that thing?

"I'll explain it then" my laughter faded and I look at them calmly

"Hey! Don't go answering questions that are not asked to you!" Cecilia said annoyingly

"Says the one who didn't answer the question quickly" I said in a calm voice I shrugged and I only look at Cecilia in a bored look. I turn to Ichika and said "Representative contenders are elites chosen to as candidates to represent the country as the I.S. pilot; you can imagine what it means from these words, right?"

"Now that you've said it, it seems understandable" Ichika-san said while holding his chin

"And this little blonde here is England's representative" I gestured to Cecilia and she look proud. I can't fight with people like this

"And if you don't fully understand anything" she started her long statements again "If you come crying to me, I would not mind teaching you. After all, I am an elite amongst elites who defeated an instructor during the entrance exam"

"Eh? I also defeated an instructor" Ichika said calmly

"Me too" I followed looking at Akari

"Eh? You defeated Aneki?" Akari suddenly asked, I only nodded with a smile plastered on my face

"How?" Cecilia asked and I turn to her

"Well for me, This girls sister was my instructor" I raised my hand that is connected to her hand "And her sister suddenly charged at me and I noticed a wall behind me and few inches left in our gap; I jump and she crashed in the wall and that's it, she surrender and it result that I defeat my instructor" I said in a bored tone

"That happens to me too… I just evaded her attack and she crashed into a wall and it's my win" Ichika said. Wow, a coincidence, maybe

"I heard it was only me…" Cecilia said… is she trembling? "So you two defeated an instructor too?!" she burst out

"Calm down, will ya" I said calmly. Wow, I don't how but I'm feeling calmer than normal

"And you two" she point her index finger to me and Akari "Why are holding hands like it's a natural thing?!" Ow… is she jealous?

"I said calm down, RIGHT!?" I shouted at the last part of my statement

"How can I CALM down after that?!" now she's at the stage of shouting. And the bell of the school ringed signaling the end of the day. Nice timing!

"Please, let's continue this conversation later. All right" I said and went to my seat to get my bag. Cecilia also nodded and went to her seat to get her things. I waited for Ichika to come out of the room and I turn to Akari "Say Akari, what room are you in?" I asked, she picked a paper and showed it to me "1025, I guess we're going to separate for the night, huh. Mine is 1147" I showed her the number of my room and she nodded after seeing mine room

Ichika came out of the classroom and noticed us, he went towards us and he showed his room number to me

"1147? Then we're roommates, huh?" I said and he blinks his eyes "I'm also 1147" I showed him my piece. Well they can't just pair us with girls, can they? After all this is an all-girls school _recently_

"It's a pleasure to be your roommate, Akarui-san" Ichika said gently

"Hoshi is fine. And yeah, it's a pleasure to be your roommate, Ichika-san" I simply said and we head to the first-years' dorm

 **(((((Infinite Stratos)))))**

We went to our room 1147, we saw two beds and we put our things in our bed

Suddenly, Ichika spoke "Say Hoshi-kun, what's your relationship with the girl before?" You're now interested in that, huh?

"Well… there's no particular relationship. Well, as I said before… her sister is my instructor in the exam and her sister told me that her li'l sis is going to attend this school. And I ended up meeting her in an unusual way" I explained my encounter "As for the hold hands…well I don't know why but when I was talking to her; she holds my hand and there we're holding hands like a boy and a girl in a relationship"

"I see, that explains everything" Ichika said while nodding "Well then, let's get ready for bed, shall we?" I only nodded and we prepared our things

 **(((((Infinite Stratos)))))**

We went to the school building and enter the class 1-1, it was normal like yesterday but it was getting louder than normal. We went to our respective seats and sat down, waiting for the teachers to enter the classroom and start the class

Several minutes passed and the two teachers entered the room

"We will now decide on who will be the class representative who will be competing in the inter-class tournament" Orimura-sensei started "The class representative will not only just compete in the tournament, but attend to student council meetings as well as committee meetings." So like a leader or class president, then "You can consider it something like a class leader. Self-nomination or nominating for others either is fine. Are there any candidates?"

"Yes, I recommended Orimura-kun" someone said

"Yeah, me too. I recommend Orimura-kun" followed another

I then saw Akari raise her hand. PLEASE! NOT ME "I recommended Hoshi-kun" DAMN!

"I also agree on that!" Wow… now everybody will agree on it. PLEASE SAVE ME!

"I can't acknowledge that!" Someone yelled. Thank God someone came to help me "Having a man as our class representative is nothing than shame" Wow… I knew already who this is "Do you ask this Cecilia Alcott to shoulder that shame for a whole year?" I turn to her, watching her speak her speech. I don't know but I think she really hated men like us… "Living in a country with an underdeveloped level of culture like this is such an unbearable pain to me"

"What the fuck are you saying!?" I suddenly burst out; I stand and glare at Cecilia. Now that statement went to my nerves "I don't know what you had experience to hate men like that but… you can't just run your mouth off because your country is just superior to our country" I said in a serious tone that I knew I don't had "If you really don't want us men to become the representatives… then why not recommend yourself. I don't see why you have to start your boring statements… and I don't see why you have to compare our country to yours. There is a thing that the other country had that the other didn't have which means… Every country is unique" my eyes unwavering still glaring at Cecilia "If something happened to you and a man in Britain, then I would appreciate it if you don't make conclusion to males just from the experience of meeting one"

The elite blonde only huffed and leer at me "All men are the same… they are all skirt chasers looking for a short way to get themselves off. You haven't even showed proof that you're different from them"

"You're right about that, I guess" I said the truth, I ruffled my hair and sigh "But that doesn't mean you have to insult our culture" I turn to her "What if I also insult your country, won't you get insult either?"

"Are you testing me, Akarui-san?" Cecilia said in a serious tone

My lips curled up and I'm smirking at how her attitude change when I said a thing about her country "No, I'm saying the truth, Cecilia Alcott" I said with her full name on it

"That's it! It's decided!" She burst out pointing her finger at me "It's a duel!" she declared

'A duel, huh' I think that's the best way to settle this "But a duel… I think all representative cadets have a personal I.S. while me having a duel with you and using a practice I.S… in their face! I don't even have a chance, do I!?"

"About that…" Orimura-sensei cut in "The school is preparing a personal I.S. for both you and Orimura and it will take time to prepare it"

"What?" I look at Orimura-sensei

"There isn't spare I.S... So the school is going to prepare a personal I.S. for the both of you" Orimura-sensei continued. I'm going to own a personal I.S… SWEET!

"Personal I.S.?"

"This soon in the first year?"

"Does that mean the government is baking them up?" Well, yeah. We're the only male pilots that have been known in the I.S. history… that's why the government is helping us or is it researching on us?

"Is it that amazing to have your own personal I.S.?" Ichika-san innocently asked. Wow he really don't have a clue, even though he's studying in this academy

"Well, you can call yourself lucky when you have a personal I.S… why? Because, you can modify it to your hearts content and it's only yours; no one can use it" I explain to Ichika, men you should read that book now or just memorize every content of it "And also… there's only a finite number of Personal I.S' in the world"

"I'm glad to hear that" I turn to Cecilia and her pride is working again "If you lose the duel, you must withdraw from being the class representative"

"Okay" I went to Cecilia held out my hand, she blink at my hand and took it. We shake hands signaling that we had an agreement

That's all for chapter one

I'm not a veteran of fanfics and it's also my first time writing stories like fanfics. I hoped it reach you

I'll try to get the next chapter out in a few days, depending on the response; this is really just a tryout thing, writing for fun with basically no planning and my grammars are also crap

Any opinions would be appreciated, either in PM or in Review, and of course Infinite Stratos and other works I reference aren't mine.

See you all next time...


End file.
